In and Outside
by Kurai neko
Summary: Ikki x Hyoga - Ikki y Hyoga pelean a causa de sus diferentes formas de pensamiento pero al marcharse Ikki los dos comprenderán lo fuerte que es el sentimiento que les une.
1. Capítulo único

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece y con esto no gano un duro uxu Una pena, porque estoy pelaba ;¬;U

**Advertencias:** Shônen ai (amor entre chicos)

**N/A:** Hace tiempo que escribí este fic. Se suponía que estaba subiendo mis oneshots, aunque este no lo es. Bueno, sólo falta poner el epílogo xD Seguramente lo pondré ahora mismo.  
Adoro más de una parte de este fic, lo escribí para Dazi. Nada más que añadir, me parece xD

**In and Outside**

_Capítulo único.  
_

–¡No! –gritó de nuevo el rubio– ¡No lo estás entendiendo!

Ikki se levantó del sillón, harto de la bravuconería de Hyoga y de su tozudez.  
Se acercó a él en un par de zancadas, pero el rostro del mestizo no denotaba ningún tipo de temor o de alerta.

–A mí no me levantes la voz. –siseó estrechando los ojos.

Hyoga cruzó sus brazos, bajando la barbilla pero sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a sus iris de tormenta.

–Pues es la única manera en la que parece que me escuchas…

Ikki apretó los puños, manteniendo su ira bajo presión.  
Estaban haciéndolo de nuevo.

No le gustaba discutir con Hyoga.  
Era algo que notaba fuera de lugar.

–Sí que te escucho ¡pero no dices más que barbaridades! –empezó el japonés– No puedes decirme que no entiendo tus sentimientos por que no lo he vivido, no puedes ¡por qué yo he sufrido tanto o más que tú!

Hyoga se volvió a exasperar. ¿Cuándo le había dicho él que no lo entendía?

–Otra vez distorsionando mis palabras… –suspiró ruidosamente, haciendo que su flequillo volara indignado– ¡Te dije que no perdiste a tu madre como lo hice yo, no que no hayas sufrido nunca!  
–¡Sí lo hiciste! –criticó Ikki levantando la voz más de lo necesario– Te burlaste del recuerdo de Esmeralda. ¡Y eso no te lo consiento!

Ikki tomó a Hyoga del cuello de la camiseta, levantándolo del sillón sin aparente esfuerzo.

–Ikki… –se quejó el menor agarrando el puño con sus dos manos– Ikki, suéltame.  
–¡No te lo consiento! –repitió sin hacerle caso– ¿Entendiste?

Hyoga trató de apoyarse con los pies, pero Ikki estaba izándolo cada vez más arriba.

–Ikki.

El moreno lo echó en el sofá con poca diligencia al notar la presión de las manos más pequeñas tratando de zafar la camiseta de su puño.

Hyoga intentó arreglarse la ropa, no quería mirarlo a los ojos. No se atrevía.  
Después de todo, Ikki hacía tiempo que ya no era tan agresivo como antes.

El moreno se miró los puños de la camisa que vestía y los arregló, doblándolos bien hasta casi el codo.  
Se giró en el lugar que ocupaba y miró a la puerta con la mandíbula apretada.

–Dile a Shun que no me espere para cenar.

Hyoga alzó su rostro y vio su espalda ancha y el movimiento de sus muslos al caminar.

–¿Qué? –preguntó descolocado.

Ikki suspiró cansado.

–Encima de borde, sordo.

Abrió la puerta sin mirar atrás y cerró con un portazo que hizo temblar el marco.

–Se ha ido…

––––

–¡Maldito pato! –masculló Ikki mientras daba un golpe sobre el volante del coche.

Había aparcado no muy lejos de la mansión. No sabía si ir más lejos y no volver esa noche o si quedarse un rato más allí.  
Apoyó el codo en el mismo volante, oyendo un chillido de queja al instante que le hizo levantar el codo de nuevo.

–Me ca… –empezó sin terminar la frase– El claxon.

Esta vez se cercioró de no apretarlo y posó su mejilla desganadamente sobre los nudillos.

No sabía como habían terminado discutiendo de esa manera.  
Hacía un tiempo que Hyoga le hablaba con saña, pero eso ni le iba ni le venía.  
Sus berrinches de niño histérico hormonal no eran cosa suya. También sufría los de su hermano, así que estaba plenamente preparado.

Pero últimamente que lo tratara así le hacía daño.  
Estaba seguro de que Hyoga ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Bajó la cara, abriendo la mano y agarrando con los dedos la frente sudada. Apartó el flequillo, despegándolo de la piel y dejó salir el aire poco a poco y con fuerza.

Hacía un par de días que discutieron prácticamente por la misma cuestión, pero la llegada de Shiryu hizo que detuvieran los ataques verbales y se miraran con rencor fingido.

Pero esta vez se había pasado.  
Había estado a punto de agredirlo físicamente. Y todo por el recuerdo de Esmeralda.

Ese recuerdo que no le dejaba avanzar.

––––

Hyoga se hundió en el sofá, abrazándose a si mismo y controlando el ligero temblor de sus hombros.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó a nadie en particular– Si yo no…

Se llevó la mano a los labios y contuvo un pequeño gemido en su boca.

La actitud de Ikki le había ofendido, pero sobre todo le había sorprendido.  
No creyó que volvería a ver de nuevo aquel fulgor en sus ojos, aquella mirada de odio puro que un día había conocido y enfrentado.

No quería que lo volviera a mirar así. Ese no era Ikki.  
Aquel demonio era el resultado del entrenamiento de su maestro, pero no era Ikki.

No era su Ikki, el hermano que Shun le presentó. El amigo que descubrió con el tiempo.  
El guerrero junto al que peleó por la paz.

No, aquel no era Ikki.

Se frotó los ojos y enderezó la espalda, buscando el reloj con la mirada.

Había pasado una hora desde que Ikki se había ido.  
Había podido oír claramente el motor de su coche abandonar la mansión y enfilar el camino hacia la salida.

Y aún no había avisado a Shun.

Se hundió un poquito más en el sofá. Lo esperaría allí.

Tenía que aclararlo todo y estaba seguro de que volvería al salón. Su chaqueta de cuero estaba colgada en un brazo del sillón que tenía al frente.  
Volvería a por ella.

Aquello no podía quedar así.

––––

Arrancó el motor y dio la vuelta. Tenía que volver a la mansión.

No estaba seguro de que Hyoga hubiera avisado a Shun. Probablemente estaba de morros en su habitación pensando en la mejor forma de vengarse o desquitarse.

Sonrió ligeramente. No era la primera vez que atisbaba desde la puerta de su habitación y lo veía tirado en la cama apuntando bromas pendientes a devolver.  
Seiya temía aquella libretita negra tanto como a la furia de Athena.  
Temible, pero entretenida. Sin duda.

Borró la sonrisa en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.  
Frunció las cejas y se concentró en la conducción.

Además de eso tenía otras cosas que hacer en la mansión. Tenía que terminar un trabajo que había dejado pendiente para esa noche.

Había dejado el ordenador encendido.

¡Y también tenía que probar las galletas de Shun!  
Las había preparado esa tarde a propósito para él.

Y tenía su chaqueta en el salón.  
Su querida chaqueta… la billetera estaba dentro, no podía alquilar una habitación sin documentación ni dinero.

Llegó en menos tiempo del que creía que tardaría y subió los escalones de la entrada en dos saltos bien calculados.  
Sacó las llaves y abrió.

Miró por todas partes antes de decidir donde ir primero.

¿La cocina? ¿Su habitación?

Empezó a andar y antes de subir las escaleras notó que la luz del salón estaba apagada.

¡La chaqueta!

Bajó el escalón que había subido e hizo resbalar sus dedos por el pasamano.

Abrió la puerta poco a poco, mirando primero su interior antes de entrar.  
No parecía haber nadie.

Anduvo con pasos seguros hasta el sillón. Al bajar la mano notó que su chaqueta de cuero no estaba donde la había dejado.  
Arrugó la frente y miró en la oscuridad.

Había un bulto en el sillón.  
Su pelo rubio le aseguró su identidad.

–Maldito… –susurró mirándolo con un poco de rencor.

Lo odiaba por hacer que se enfadara con él.  
Nunca había tenido la intención de terminar de esa forma.

Se repetía que todo era su culpa, pero algo le decía que no era del todo así.

Buscó a tientas la lámpara y ajustó su intensidad para que produjera poca luz.

–¡Ah! –gritó ultrajado– ¡Mi chaqueta!

Hyoga se removió un poco y empezó a abrir los ojos. Se había quedado dormido esperando a Ikki.

Tenía los ojos hinchados por el dolor de cabeza y las lágrimas que no dejaba salir.  
No comprendía su significado, así que no podían ser derramadas sin más.

Ikki tomó a Hyoga de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo.

–¿¡Qué haces con mi chaqueta!?

El rubio no se quejó demasiado, sólo gimió una vez, cuando ya lo había sacudido tres veces.  
Ikki paró su movimiento y lo miró fijamente.

–No te atrevas a vomitar con mi chaqueta puesta.

Hyoga no había dejado de moverse aunque Ikki había cesado de zarandearlo.  
Subió sus manos y las puso sobre los brazos del moreno.

–Ikki –susurró con la voz algo rasposa–, has venido…

El japonés fijó sus ojos en él con curiosidad.

Hyoga rió ligeramente.

–Sabía que volverías a por ella.

Le venía un poco grande y los dedos que se deslizaban ahora hasta su cuello estaban prácticamente tapados por las mangas.  
El abrazo lo sorprendió, pero respondió de inmediato.

–Sabía que volverías… –balbuceó casi ininteligiblemente.

Ikki se quedó durante unos minutos en esa posición, con un Hyoga semi-inconsciente en sus brazos. Meciéndolo y acariciando su chaqueta sobre su espalda.

Lo había esperado.

Después de todo no estaba tratando de vengarse por la pelea.

Lo separó un poco de su cuerpo y echó hacia atrás su flequillo.  
Se había quedado dormido de nuevo. Besó su frente y lo recostó en el sofá.

Después de todo parecía haber perdonado su falta de decoro.

Enredó sus dedos en el pelo claro y brillante que se ondulaba en su cuello.  
Hyoga se quejó y buscó el calor de su mano.

Suspiró fuertemente contra su palma y susurró su nombre, llamándolo en sueños. Asegurándole que tenía que volver.  
No podía dejar las cosas así.

Después de todo había dejado su chaqueta allí.


	2. Epílogo, Smallest Delight

**Disclaimer y advertencias en el capítulo anterior nOn**

N/A: El epílogo :D****

In and Outside

_Epílogo. Smallest Delight_

–¡Quieto! –avisó Shun, al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe con la cuchara de palo a los dedos curiosos que trataban de averiguar cual sería el sabor de la cena de esa noche– ¡Esto aún no está terminado!  
–Pero Shun… –se quejó Seiya con voz lastimera.

Shun levantó un dedo y sonrió tiernamente, con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

–A mi no me afecta ese tono. –declaró orgullosamente.

Seiya se cruzó de brazos y subió los hombros, dirigiéndose a su silla con claro gesto de enfurruñamiento en todo su rostro.

–No se vale… –susurró molesto.

Shiryu lo tomó por el antebrazo y lo instó a calmarse.

–Sólo faltan diez minutos para comer –declaró–. Aguanta.  
–Sí claro –habló–, para ti es muy fácil decirlo. ¡Tú no tienes un monstruo en el estómago!

Y como invocado allí mismo, sus tripas rugieron de forma descomunal, siendo oídas incluso por encima del canturreo de Shun.  
Shiryu abrió sus ojos y parpadeó para volverlos a abrir al máximo permitido por la naturaleza.

–Ya no sé por que me sorprendo… –añadió hablando con tono bajo.

Seiya ayudó a sacar los cubiertos mientras Shiryu supervisaba la comida. Shun contó cinco y luego se llevó un dedo a sus labios.  
La última vez que había visto a Ikki y a Hyoga estaban en el salón.

–Shiryu, te dejo al mando –dijo–. ¡Cuida la comida!  
–¿¡Y desde cuando estabas tú al mando!? –exigió saber Seiya, subiendo sus brazos.

Shun salió de la cocina riendo. No tardó mucho en llegar al salón.  
Desde la escalera le pareció ver que las luces estaban apagadas.

Estaba apunto de dar la vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta no estaba cerrada y la luz era tenue, pero había.

Se acercó despacio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.  
Se agachó y miró, intentando hallar a quien estuviera en aquella habitación.

–No… –oyó el susurro– Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

Shun parpadeó y adaptó sus ojos a la poca luz.  
Podía ver la cabeza de Hyoga. Y aquello que asomaba bajo su pelo era el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero de su hermano.  
Abrió la boca y sus ojos se movieron para mirar a su hermano.

–Yo tampoco.

Ikki tenía la cabeza un poco gacha, pero miraba a Hyoga directamente.

–Pero si yo no… –trató de excusarlo Hyoga.  
–Shh –ordenó Ikki, posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de Hyoga–. Ya está bien, me comporté como un crío.

Hyoga tomó su mano y la retiró de sus labios.

–¡Pero empecé yo!  
–Hyoga, déjalo…

El mestizo gesticuló con las manos para que Ikki no volviera a tapar su boca.

–¡Pero…!  
–¡Sh! –rebatió.

Ikki tomó las muñecas de Hyoga y Shun no paraba de mirar de uno a otro, sin querer perderse nada.

–¡Es que fui yo!

Ikki retiró los brazos del menor, juntando sus muñecas detrás de este.  
Sin aquella molestia no le fue difícil lo que pretendía hacer.

Lo besó, juntando sus labios en una caricia fuerte y húmeda.

Shun tapó su boca con ambas manos, reprimiendo el grito que quería salir de su garganta.  
Hyoga gimió asustado en un principio, entregado después.

Enredaron sus lenguas en un beso apasionado, apretando sus cuerpos en uno contra el otro.  
Ikki se separó despacio y Hyoga le reclamó más.

Shun abrió mucho los ojos, sin esperarse lo ocurrido allí.

Ikki besó con cariño la nariz del rubio que se quejó al momento, haciendo que Ikki riera desde la garganta. Con una carcajada grave y profunda.

–Madura –le susurró–. Te estaré esperando.

Shun se retiró oyendo las protestas de Hyoga, que aseguraba ya haber madurado lo suficiente.  
No sabía si irían a cenar o no, pero poco le importaba.

Shun tenía una sonrisa pintada en sus labios cuando entró en la cocina.

Shiryu tenía atrapado a Seiya de la cinturilla del pantalón, que amenazaba con romperse de un momento a otro.

–¡Pero tengo hambre! –gritó– ¡Me está mordiendo por dentro!

Otra vez su tripa se hizo oír en aquella habitación.

–Puedes soltarlo Shiryu –rió Shun–. Hoy puede comer todo lo que quiera.

Seiya paró sus movimientos y miró a su compañero de año.

–¿En serio? –interrogó.

Shun asintió, sentándose en la mesa y esperando que Shiryu le sirviera el plato.  
Seiya no preguntó más. Era curioso, pero también sabía cuando era mejor dejar de preguntar y empezar a comer.

–¿Y tu hermano y Hyoga? –dijo Shiryu después de servir, sentándose con los otros dos.  
–¡Oh! –dijo Shun inocentemente– Se han peleado de nuevo, no creo que bajen a cenar.

Shiryu suspiró cansado del genio de sus amigos y Shun sonrió antes de pegarle con la cuchara a Seiya por comer incorrectamente.

Después de todo la pelea había terminado bien.

**-FIN-**


End file.
